Modern vehicles commonly have seats to secure an occupant while the vehicle is in motion. More specifically, vehicle seats may provide a surface which occupants may sit on in the moving vehicle. For example, vehicle seats commonly include a seat back and a seat bottom, with both the seat back and the seat bottom angled as to comfortably contain the occupant in the moving vehicle. While the vehicle seat is well suited for use when the vehicle is in motion, it would be advantageous to provide a seat that satisfies additional requirements when the vehicle is not in motion. For example, the occupant may desire a flat surface, such as a table, when the vehicle is at rest. Given the space constraints in the vehicle, it would be desirable that the flat surface be stowed so as to not encumber the occupant or useable space when not needed.